trapped in reality
by chibisrule943
Summary: in this world they're...humans and demons...they live seperated..but if a human crosses into the demons forest...what will happen?..naruto an orphan has done just that..but can he survive to see another day..and his fear of death itself?
1. prologue

...WTF...ANOTHER STORY...lol..well this is one i made out of boredom in 8th period today...weird...that happens a lot...

itachi:...is this a request?

y: ...no..i just made this one up...

itachi: ...

y: ..well anyway..tomorrow is f-cat...EVIL EXAM!!

itachi: ...what does it mean?

y: ..oh for those that don't know what it stands for here...:

F: florida

C:comprehension

A:attentive

T:test

y: ...well i think that's what it stands for...

itachi: ...ok...

**pairings:...itanaru if you want more...just ask me**

**disclamer: ...zzzzzzzzz...! huh...?...am i supposed to do this part too...?...fine..like always...i do not own naruto or any other anime...(sobs.)**

**warning: ...god...fine... do not read this fic if you absulutly hate yaoi...and yaoi...is boy on boy action or gay sex...AND WHY ARE YOU HERE IF YOU HATE YAOI!!?**

**summary: ...humans in demons are ment to be seperated..but what happend when little naru goes to the demon forest?...will he die...or something worse?**

y: ...wow...yay...oh..and this is a short prologue...

itachi: ...NO DUH?! who makes them long anyway?!

(yc whistling)

itachi: ...(slaps face) oh yeah you did in crimsom fox wings...so you had to put the first page as the prologue

y: ...not my fault

itachi:...whatever

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' trapped in reality''

prologue

Footsteps were heard as shadowed figures searched the perimeter...you couldn't see there faces, until one was illimutated by the moon's moonlight. It was a face of a demon, a terrible creature that ruled this forest, but not the quiet city of Konoha, the safe haven for humans.

The demon's eyes slit for a mere second,before it disappeared into the night's haven. Through the quietness all that was heard was the quiet whimpering of a small teen. The boy's eyes glistened with left over tears from his excessive sobbing.He also had blond hair...but sadly it had lost it's luster due to his running and the mud that now marreed it.

The demon's were after him...no...they were after any human that dared lay a foot on their terriotory if your caught...the demon's would either eat you,play with you...but those were the adult games they played...or worse make you thier servant...some even sold humans...what a horrible fate...but it's bound to happen..that's how most demon's are.

the blond's name...Uzumaki Naruto...and even though he was an orphan he like all human's...was scared of death...the very thought brought shivers to him, causing him to rock slowly around on his knee's...fate never was good.

Naruto slowly fliched as he heard a snap of a tree branch..turning his head he never saw what caused it as slowly...he drifted off into a dark void...one known as unconciusness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y: ...oh .wow.. i made it better in the computer..

itachi: ..i can see that..

y: ...meh...anyway i made this out of boredom...so if you want i can make another chapter if you like it today...well it's today in a few hours...anyway...i can make it in school..the test is all i have in class..so then school will bw boring..lol

itachi: ..isn't it always..?

y: ...you have a point...lol and im only in 8th grade..

itachi: ..yeah

y: ...well anyway...please review and i'll see you next time

CHOW FOR NOW YC...yeah...it's yc GET OVER IT...lol


	2. mishappenings

hey im back...dammit...ITACHI GET IN HERE!

itachi:...wat?

y: ...DAMMIT ITACHI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NRTS WERE THIS WEEK?

itachi: .it just slipped my mind...

y: ...god i learned two things...never trust itachi with important information and also don't eat oreos from strangers.

itachi: ..WTF IS WITH THE SECOND THING!

y: ..uh...leo and i might go to camp...i just have to wait for my grandparents to say if i can go...the oreo thing is that since were both 14 were part of the younger group...so the older group may prank us with toothpaste oreos...

itachi: ...that's stupid...

y:...whatever

**pairing: i thought this was itanaru...oh...it is...then..i guess no other pairings...**

**disclamer: ..i do not own naruto...but i do own this box of pocky...(itachi takes it) dam i guess not anymore (sobs).**

**warning: this is yaoi which means boy on boy...so if you don't like it leave...**

y: ...ok...then here's the chapter...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Trapped in Reality

chapter 1: mishappenings

Blue eyes fluttered open swiftly as a drop of water drooped down,hitting his face,awakening the poor boy.Naruto blinked in confusion as he tried to get up...only to feel he couldn't,looking down to find chains that dangles around his wrists...and the worst possible scenario was that he was locked in a cage as well.

Naruto slumped to the floor and trembled..this was bad he was captured by the demons and he knew exatly that there was no escape.The blond closed his eyes as he remembered how he got there,but his thoughts were cut off shortly as two demon guards passed by.

He shuddered as realization hit him...this was as he found out a human slave house..home to demons to want a night of pleasure from human in sex. Naruto swiftly looked over his surroundings and realized that he was correct...the air reeked of fresh cum and blood from previous one night stands in the buliding,the room was also full of some things like toys if they wanted to use them...most likely this was the place they kept thier collection of slaves.

This was just a whore house made of captured humans..just like himself...fools that entered the demon territory...

Naruto sat down in the cage's bottom as he contemplated on what to do,while he did this he heard soft footsteps nearby and flinched..breaking himsef out of his thoughts...someone was coming and it was two demons.

Naruto turned around slightly as the two figures walked in..the first one made Naruto flinch more ..this demon was a snake like humanoid with slitted eyes...Naruto shifted his gaze to the next one which seemed better to look at, it was a wolf demon and looking at the demon..he hardly saw any emotion in it's eyes..dull and as plain his paper.

''Itachi-kun...what are you here for? a good fuck?'' asked the snake known as Orochimaru.

''No..just visiting...no human you have can satisfy me''said itachi.

''Ok..then...''said Orochimaru pulling him by the arm the to go past Naruto. As Orochimaru hauled Itachi away...the wold deomn caught a glimpse at the blond and gasped...the human in his opinion was gorgeous...his hair was dirty but he could tell it would look good if it were cleaned.Itachi smirked and stopped.

''Itachi...what is it?''asked Orochimaru confused as to why the Uchiha stopped.

''Maybe your right...''said Itachi slightly chuckleing...,''I want that boy over there,Orochimaru.''

Orochimaru looked at the boy and smirked,''but he isn't trained yet.''

Itachi smirked as he walked to the cage and said,''i''l do it...when im done he'll be begging for more...''

------------------------------------------------------

y:...ok...bye you guys...it's time for school

itachi:...wow that was qucik

y:...yup...and thanks to those that reviewed...oh...and the lemon is next chapter..so tune in for that...PLEASE REVIEW!

chow for now,YC


	3. Mine

y:...ok..people...i know you want the lemon...but...first i have to get over some stuff...

itachi:...like what?

(musis comes on)

itachi:...oh no...

y:..THAT'S RIGHT!! (grins)

**YC'S REVIEW CORNER**

**arbitrary doom: **ok i will continue..and today's will be great

**hmmyaoi: **YAY HELLO ONEE-SAN

**raitenkitsune:**ok and this is wat im doing right now

**Dark angel Rath: **im glad you liked it...so im puting it up now

**Kags21:**it's so great to see you like my stories..anyway thanks for reviewing and this chapter is the lemon..yay i think...lol

**end of yc's review corner**

y:...

itachi:...yc...are you going to talk?

y:...ignoring itachi and looking at something else

itachi:..WTF ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!

y:...shhhhh im reading

itachi:..fine then wat are you reading?

y:...twilight...FINALLY I FOUND A COPY!!

itachi:..whatever...im going to do the warning and stuff

**paring:...it's only itanaru...it may turn into another pairing later on...but only if you ask for one.**

**disclamer:...god...ok...chibisrule943 does not own naruto which is a good thing...she'd probably put me in a maid outfit...or make the series yaoi...(shudders)**

**warning:...this is a yaoi story which means if you hate yaoi...get out...this chapter will have a rapish lemon scene...so if you hate that stuff leave.**

itachi:...there ...im done...type the story now

y:...fine...after i read the book

itachi:...and how long will that take

y:...a month

itachi:...(takes book and throws it out window) TYPE!!

y:...fine...and ..DAM YOU ITACHI!!

Trapped in reality

chapter 2: Mine

''Orochimaru,can you get someone to clean the boy''ordered Itachi.

''Hai Itachi-kun''said Orochimaru as he walked to the cage and opened it.Naruto watched in fear as the snake-like demon reached in for him.Naruto tried to put some distance between him and the demon...but it was all in vain as Orochimaru just grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of the cage.

''Boy...time for a shower.''said Orochimaru.

''LET GO!!'' yelled Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckled and just threw Naruto over his shoulder,carrying him to the next room which had a small curtained shower,which Naruto concluded as the bathroom.Orochimaru stripped the blond if his tattered clothing and threw him into the already warm shower.

There...Naruto sat on the tiled floor as the shower's water washed his body..soaking his filthy hair enough for Orochimaru to see his real beauty.Orochimaru slowly peeked inside and licked his lips,he had to admit seeing the boy now...the blond was simply appeticing...if only he could have a try...but Itachi was going to have the boy first.

Naruto never looked at himself as beautiful..actully he hardly looked at himself,only when he looked at his own reflection in the rivers edge..but you could hardly see through the ripples. Naruto's figure was to die for..he had a lithe tan body that matched his sun-kissed blond hair..and also clear blue eyes just like Itachi saw when he looked in the blond's direction.

Orochimaru had to stop himself from jumping the poor blond,so he left the room to get the clothes..coming back after a few minutes to see Naruto with the towel already wrapped around his waste as he looked down at the floor,letting his some water drip off his hair and to the floor.Orochimaru turned away as the blond dressed.

Naruto put on the silky black boxers..and next the simple white kimono...turning to see Orochimaru not looking he took this chance and ran.Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of freedom..only to open them as he realized he had hit something...the arms of the wolf demon,Itachi.

''Where do you think your going?''asked Itachi.

''Ah, Itachi-kun..I hope he's to your liking now''said Orochimaru with a smirk as he walked over to the two.Naruto trembled,this couldn't happen...it just couldn't...he didn't want to be used! He tried to run past Itachi,only to be grabbed by the hair and pulled to come face to face with itachi.

''Where do you think your going,pet? we haven't been aquainted yet'' said Itachi dragging Naruto to another room that only had a bed,and..._toys_ scattered about the room,and really..that was all the room needed.Itachi without any warning threw Naruto on the bed,swiftly locking the door.

Itachi walked over to the bed,leaning a little on it before crawling over to where Naruto layed,pushing the blond down on the bed,kissing all over the blond's neckline.Naruto pushed at Itachi's chest trying to get Itachi off him,only to fail,so the blond instead stractched Itachi's face.

''That's not nice pet...''hissed Itachi.Itachi got of Naruto and went around the room,finally finding what he needed,a silk rope..he went up to Naruto and grabbed his hands.

''let go...!!'' yelled Naruto as Itachi came over to him and swiftly tied his wrists together before he could escape.Itachi smirked and also tied them above the blond's head on the headboard.''LET ME GO YOU DAM BASTARD!!'' yelled Naruto.

''No...but remember that you brought that rope on yourself...now tell me Pet...''said Itachi leaning down to Naruto's ear and licking his ear lobe,''what's your name?''

''...Naruto...''muttered the blond trying his best to break the ropes..only to fail once again.

'''Just know...Naruto-kun''said Itachi with a smirk,''I'll make you scream my name...''

Itachi smirked at the expression on the blond's face and quickly pressed his lips forceably on Naruto's.Naruto tried to move away only to feel more pressure when Itachi pushed him harder to the bed,pinning poor Naruto down.Itachi licked Naruto's lip asking for entrance,but Naruto didn't respond.Itachi bit Naruto's lip,causing the blond to open his mouth ,giving Itachi the time to slip his tongue in to explore the blond's mouth.

Itachi's tongue played around a bit with Naruto's,before continuing it's exploration. One thing Itachi surprisingly found out was that Naruto's mouth tasted like Strawberries..a taste Itachi disliked...but he loved it on Naruto.

Itachi tore off Naruto's kimono as he broke the kiss,moving down to suck on the blond's nimples.Itachi licked the first nipple,and sucked on it hard,gaining a small and suppressed moan from Naruto.Itachi smirked when the nipple hardened and he moved to the next to complete the proccess once more.

Itachi got off Naruto,walking off to get something as he unbuttoned his own shirt,leaving Naruto to pull at his bonds once more to escape.

''Naruto-kun,you can't escape,''said Itachi as he came back with a bottle of oil in his hands that he put on the bed,looking down Naruto could see that Itachi already took of his pant's leaving him only in his boxers.

''No...no..I don't want to do that..''protested Naruto as Itachi started to strip the blond of his boxers,the only article of clothing left to protect him.

''No...now...''said Itachi has he stripped himself as well,''suck.'' Itachi forced his member down Naruto's throat,who choked on the length of it.Naruto closed his eyes as he began to suck on the huge memeber,switching from sucks to licks as to not anger the wolf.Itachi moaned at the sensations of pleasure,grabbing Naruto's hair and pulling him closer to him as he came.

Naruto swallowed some of the cum...but spit out the rest in disgust.

''Dammit...that was too much!'' yelled Naruto.

''well,pet...my member is big..so I'm sure it has a big realease''said Itachi with a smirk.Itachi grabbed Naruto's hips and flipped him over,causing the blond to yelp in surprise at the sudden action.Itachi leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered,''Naruto-kun...im going to make you beg for more.''

''WHAT?! NO!!'' yelled Naruto.

Itachi didn't want to waste time so he just put some oil in his hands and thrusted two fingers roughly into Naruto's entrance,causing the blond to scream in pain.

''AUGH!! STOP!! IT HURTS!!''yelled Naruto as Itachi just continues to thrust in his fingers,streching the entrance wider.

''No...im not stopping...besides,''said Itachi with a smirk,''it just began.'' Itachi added a third finger without any warning and grinded in harder and faster into Naruto as it strectched the blond's entrance more with each thrust,soon it was stretched to it's fullest and he took the fingers out,as blood poured out of the abused entrance.

''Ready for more fun...''said Itachi smirking as Naruto whimpered.Itachi took his member and placed it at Naruto's entrance,thrusting it in as the blond screamed out once more.Itachi soon looked down at Naruto and the blond could see they were half-lidded in pure lust...lust that pleaded for more of his own pain.

Itachi moaned loudly as the walls of Naruto's entrance surrounded his memeber,the walls slowed Itachi partly down but he soon regained his pace and continues to thrust in more of the blond,each thrust pounding itself farther.

''please...please...stop...''said Naruto softly in a hoars voice.Itachi just ignored his pleas and thrust farther instead,he soon grabbed the blond's hair.

''Naruto-kun...scream my name.''whispered Itachi.

''...ITACHI!!'' yelled out Naruto as Itachi thrusted in him one last time before collasping on him...on his face poured a few tears.

''hmmm...I loved it...and you know what...''said Itachi panting a bit as he got off the blond,''your mine now..''

''wh-wh-'' the blond couldn't ask the rest of the question as he felt fangs clamp onto his neck.Itachi smirked as he felt the blond tense and clamped a little harder,breaking the blond's delicate skin.

''AUGH!! STOP!!''yelled Naruto.Itachi just smirked,letting go of the blond's neck,watching as the blond's blood dripped down from his neck.Leaning down,itachi licked the wound softly tasting the blond's tangy blood.

''Now...''Itachi said with a smirk as he whispered to the blond,''you belong to me..''

y:...YATTA!! I FINISHED!!

itachi:...good...

y:...and people if you want to thank someone for convince me to the chapter...thank HMMYAOI...she was really persistent..so i did it for her and you people that review.

itachi:...well that's alll

y:..yup...so...now...REVIEW!!

chow for now...YC


End file.
